


Why?

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [16]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Love doesn't discriminateBetween the sinnersAnd the saintsIt takes and it takes and it takes~Wait For It - Hamilton~





	Why?

It shouldn’t be this way.

Jack looked down at the body which had a similar face to that of his own sleep on the bed. You would have thought that Chase Brody was just resting for the day if it weren’t for the fact that he hasn’t woken up from this sleep for the past two weeks.

One day, Jack woke up and Jameson found Chase laying on his back on the recording room’s floor with a peaceful expression on his face. The mute tried everything that he could to wake up the father but his efforts were fruitless. Chase was rushed into the hospital, replacing Jack’s place as the comatose patient in Henrik’s own list.

“It should be me,” Jack clenched his hands, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. “Why…”

“Because we failed him,” Henrik was standing right next to him, gazing down at Chase’s face with a grimace on his own. “Because we were not there when he needed us and then…  **He** came to him.”

None of them could wash away the agony of seeing Stacy, the fiery and protective woman—who Chase adored and had been rebuilding his relationship (they see each other as brother and sister now, there are some things that they can never take back. But they can build a new bridge and this one, they both protected ferociously) with once more— screaming and breaking down in front of them when they told her that  **He** had taken Chase. They couldn’t bear the sight of Alex—Chase’s eldest child—keeping up their smile and optimism around their little sister. The despair and hopelessness darkening their baby blues that they inherited from their father shattered something in their hearts.

_ How many more times were they going to fail this family? _

“We’ll get him back,” Jackie vowed as he walked up behind Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave it a comforting squeeze as they all watched Chase’s chest move up and down as he sleeps.

Jack tried to be optimistic.  **_God_ ** , he definitely tried. However, as he looked down into the face of the man who had kept the channel up in his stead so that he would have something to come back to, changed so many people’s lives with his name, and had been starting to find his direction in life, Jack just wondered why was it that he was the one who woke up that day.

But Chase, the one who never deserved any of this, did not.


End file.
